Mario and Luigi: The Dark Star
by KirbyBoy
Summary: Mario and Luigi are out to rescue Peach again, but this time their usually adventure is going to take a dark turn. And you get to decide how to story plays out! New Chapter UP! This Chapter has a very important choice you will have to make!
1. That Start of a Adventure

" Mario? Are you all packed up?" said my brother Luigi. "It is going to be a long time before we get to Bowser's castle, and I don't want to waste any time."

"I know." I say, "Hey Luigi, isn't this like the 30th time we had to rescue her?" I say.

"35th to be exact" said Luigi, "And besides, I think this ones going to be different."

"Different?" I say, "How? We've been doing the same thing for 5 years now! How do you think this one will be any different?" I say.

"Well for one, Bowser actually moved. That's why we haven't seen much activity at his castle." Says Luigi.

"Wait" I say, "Wouldn't we have seen him doing something to his castle? Wouldn't he have… taken it down before he moved? And where exactly did he move to?" I ask.

"Well… he didn't exactly "move". He sort moved his whole castle to one of the different worlds." Said Luigi.

"But how in the world did he do that?" I ask, "How could he move his whole castle just like that?"

"Remember when he took the star rod, and kidnapped Peach by taking her castle up into the sky? That's who he did it." Said Luigi. "As far as we know, he in World S"

"He's all the way over there?" I say "That will that us a couple of weeks to get there! Why would he move all the way over there? I say.

"I don't know." Says Luigi, "That's why we're going to the town of Green Land to find out more about this. So I suggest that you get ready, because this is going to be a long ride."

As we start to head out the door, Luigi ask if we could visit Daisy before we go. I say….

Now you decide! Will Mario and Luigi visit his girlfriend? Or will they go to the docks and start their adventure? I will wait 3 days and tally the votes!


	2. Remembrance and Shock

Toll taken: we will go to Daisy's, after Mario gets supplies

Chapter 1:Remembrance and Shock

"Welllll… I guess we could visit her. Her Castle is right by the docks…"

I decided that we will visit her after we get out supplies first.

As I walk to the store, I see kid toads playing tag. One touched one another and they laughed and laughed. It was a fun sight

"That reminds me of when me and my brother played tag when we were kids."

!FLASHBACK!

"Ha ha! Tag! You it big bro!" said Luigi after he tagged me. I tried to tag him back but he was too quick for me. As he turned around and ran, he tripped over a rock and fell.

"Owwwww!" Said Luigi as he fell and scraped his knee.

"Are you alright little bro?" I said as I tried to calm him down. "Mario! Help me! It hurts!" sobbed Luigi.

He knee was cut, but not very bad. I told him that I would carry him home and put something on the cut.

When we got home I got a Band-Aid and some ointment to put on his cut.

"Know Luigi, this may hurt a bit and I need you to be brave and sit still. If you move it will only hurt more."

He put his hands under the chair as I put the ointment on his knee. I've always wondered why this stuff hurts more that it helps. Isn't supposed to relief pain? Not increase it? Anyway, after I put the ointment and Band-Aid on, I told him how brave he was to not overacting to the cut and I gave him one of my Mushroom Suckers.

"That's for being brave little bro" I say I as give him the sucker

"Thanks Mario!" said luigi as he gave me hug.

"Hey Mario…. Could you promise me that you will always help me when I'm in need?"

"Sure." I say "You're my little brother; I'm supposed to protect and help you. Always…."

!END OF FLASHBACK!

"Good times"

I went to Shroom Grocery for food, Shy Guy's Shop for equipment (Fire flowers, POW blocks,etc), luckily when ever Peach gets kidnapped, we usually get lots of coins to use to get supplies from Peach's assistant, Fice T. He use to be that guard, but he got promoted.

As I walk to Daisy's castle, I check over the list of supplies.

"Alright let's see… 10 Mushrooms…Check. 5 Fire Flowers….Check. 3 POW blocks….Check. 1…"

As I check the list, I didn't noticed the cloaked toad in front of me.

"Hey you! Give me all your coins!" said the toad as he pull out a knife.

"Alright buddy; I give you one chance to run before I stomp on you..."

As I say those words the toad attacks me. I dodge him, and uppercut him and he fell down on the ground.

As he falls down, I see something fall out of his cloak. A gem. As I pick it up, I feel sort of a shock for a split second and then as if my hands were being controlled, I put the gem in my pocket. I also see a white flash and nothing. It was as if something had erased the memory of me seeing and taking the gem.

"What in the…" I shake my head. "Man, I really need to limit the amount of shrooms I eat."

As I look at the toad, I noticed another thing on the ground. A star piece. As I pick it up, the man wakes up and looks at me.

"I bet you stole this from someone." I say, "Now you better come with me pal, because your gonna be going to jail"

"Wait man" said the toad "Perhaps we could make a deal here. You take that star piece there for yourself and I walk away a free man."

"Make a deal with you? When you just attacked me? Fat chance pal" I say.

"Come on man!" He saids "I have a wife and children see!" He pulls out his wallet and shows me pictures of a family. "See.. That's there's my little Sarah, and that my wife Toadtee."

I don't play attention to what he says and start to walk towards him

"Come on please" says man. He drops his pictures and drops to the ground "I just want to see my family again"

As I start to punch, I start to hear and voice in my head and it looks like time has stopped.

Are you sure to you want to miss out on a free star piece?

That could get you a whole bunch of coins.

"Who's talking to me to me?" I try to move but I can't. It like time as completely stop.

Who's talking? Well just say I'm sort of a god.

At least the only god who's talking right now.

"Wait… you're a god? But… What do you want with me? And how did you get inside my head in the first place?"

Well the how I got here is a something you will have to figure out yourself.

As for what I want with you let just… Let's just say your sort of my ride

And I need to make sure that my driver gets me there on time…. And

Is very well compensated.

"I'm like your driver? What does that mean?" That you know where I'm going"

Yes Mario… I know about your adventure and where its going to end….

The only thing I don't know is how it will end. That's up to you to decide.

And the place where your adventure ends is where I need to go.

But enough about this. Will talk about this later. Right now you have 3 choices.

1. You could do the right thing and take him to jail. But then the toads family we suffer for sure and you will be short 1 star piece. This is the good path.

2. You could take the star piece and let the man walk away. In doing so you will get a star piece, but the toad will be free again to rob other people. This is the neutral path.

3. Or you could do the evil thing and… kill him. I sensed that he has more than just a star piece. If you kill him, the toads family wii suffer and you would have taken a life. This is the evil path.

Make Your Choice


	3. Other Side of Things: Sub Chapter 1

Other side of things Chapter one.

This will tell you what's happening with Bowser at the given time. This may happen each one or so chapters.

"How are things coming with the machine Kamek?"

"Things are coming along nicely Lord Bowser! With the new power source you got from the tomb, your AKM 2000 is coming along good. Though there is one problem."

"What problem? Don't tell me that something happen with that machine! If I find out that one little thing is wrong, I'm gonna be MAD! I've worked too hard trying to get the Dark Star from that tomb!"

"No no Lord Boswer! Nothing's wrong with it, we just need …..More power."

"More power? From where?"

"Well according to the prophecy, in order to use the Dark Star to its fullest potential, we need more of the "People of Light's" powers."

! FROM THE SCROLL OF DARKNESS!

"In Order To Activate The Dark Stars Power, You Will Need To Find the 3 Fair Maidens and The Six Heroes of Light. You Will Also Need The Huko Gem To Control The Dark Star. Once All Six Heroes And 3 Maidens Are Present, Their Powers Will Awaken The Dark Star's Powers. Whoever Wields The Dark Star Will Have The Power To Control All Who Oppose Him. You Will Be Able To Use Some Of The Dark Star's Powers Without The Huko Gem, If Have One Of The Fair Maidens Or The Six Heroes. Before Warned That If The Huko Gem Is Nowhere Near The Dark Star When All Are Present, The Dark Star Will Explode and Release A Horrible Darkness Over The Land. Also if the Huko Gem Is There But Not In Anyone's Hand, The Dark Evil Within It Will Take Over The Dark Star."

"It says that the First Maiden is the "Princess with a fair heart." Our smartest koppas have figure out the first Maiden is Peach. The Second Maiden is the "Princess with a forgiving heart" We have figure out the Second Maiden is…."


	4. Redemption and a Visit

Chapter 3: Redemption and a Visit

Mario thought for a moment. "If what he's saying is true, I may be hurting the people around him very badly. Maybe I should let him go, but at least try to put him on the right path."

"Alright I'll let you go if you only if you promise me that you change your ways. If you do have a family, stealing is not going to help either them or you." Mario said.

"Well to tell you the truth, this is the first time I ever tried this. I thought that if I scared someone enough, they would give me there money without me hurting them. I'm actually a very nice guy; it's just that my family's been hurting badly since that bill we got. I thought that this would be the only way to at least get some money, but then will you said you would stomp me if I tried anything…I sort of got sacred, and attack you because I was afraid. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He says.

"Look" Mario said, "I've know it's hard not having a lot of money, but stealing is not the answer. If you really care about you family, I would suggest that you keep looking for a job. I've heard that Toads Grocery is looking for a new cashier, why don't you start there."

"I will! Thank you…Um Mr?"

"Mario"

"Mario! Thank you for not getting me in trouble! I'll go to the store right away!"

"Wait, before you go two things. One: where did you find that star piece?"

"Oh that! Well, when I was a kid, my father told me that there's star pieces found all over the world and that they were very valuable. Even since then I've been trying to find them. This is the first one I've ever found. You can have it if you want, to pay for the trouble I've caused you."

"Oh OK. And two" I put my hands into my pocket and hand him some coins. I also give him the stat piece back. "Here is some coins to help you and you star piece back. You'll need them more than I do."

"Thaa…Thank You! I will never forget this" after shaking my hand he runs off into the store district.

That was very nice of you. Though if I was you, I would have killed him and took all that he had.

"Why would I do that? It would cause more trouble, and I'm not one for killing anyone. I never have, never will."

You say that now, but during the course of your adventure, someone will die by you hand, and you won't have a choice.

"I highly doubt that."

Whatever, just get to the castle. I want to get to my destination as quicky as possible.

"Look you can't order me aro….agggh!"

Mario starts to fill incredible pain in his head.

Listen to me buddy; I could make you do anything you but just snapping my fingers. That only reason I haven't killed you is that you have a part to play in my "adventure". Without you, I won't be able to get out of your stupid head! If you just get done with things, I won't hurt you.

"Wait, if you're a god, why don't you just go on your own?"

Mario's head starts to feel more pain.

BECAUSE I NEED YOU! Look, if you really want to know, just go to the castle, get your brother and get on the boat to Greenland. THEN I will tell you. OK!

"Alright! Aright! Just stop hurting me!"

Suddenly the pain stops and his head fells fine.

Good. Now get going.

After all that, Mario started to head towards the castle. He's only been in here once, so he doesn't remember much about it. As he walks through the castle's gates, Mario looks up at the castle. It's sort of an exact copy of Peach's castle, but instead of it being paint pink, its painted yellow. They're both weird color choices in his opinion.

"Halt! Said the guard at the front door, "What business do you have with Princess Daisy?"

"My brother Luigi came to visit Daisy; didn't he say anything about me?"

"Ah yes. Master Luigi did say something about you Mario. Come on in."

As he walks through the door, I think to myself "Master Luigi? Since when did people call him that?"

Looks like your brother's more popular with the toads in this town. And do I sense a hint of jealousy? That your brother may be just as popular as you?

"Shut up. I'm not jealous, just surprised. Usually Luigi doesn't get much fame from what I've seen."

I wonder why.

"Also" says the guard, "Daisy's room is on the top floor. I Hope you enjoy the inside of the castle."

No choice this time. You will not get a choice until chapter 5.


	5. Other Side of Things: Sub Chapter 2

Sub Chapter 2:

"You're Evilness! I have great news!"

"What is it now?"

"We have found out who the other maiden is! She is Rosalina!"

"Who's Rosalina? I have never heard of her. Who is she?"

"Well, remember when you took Peach and try to make your own galaxy with the power stars? Well, she help Mario in…"  
Bowser spites out fire in rage.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! Whenever I hear that name, I feel like I'm gonna explode with rage!"

"Ca..Cal..m Down Lord Bowser! Remember what happen last time when you did this."

"I know, I know. I almost burned down the whole castle. You don't have to remind me. Anyways, where is she right now?"

"Well, right now we have no idea, but our spies have told us that she will be visiting Greenland in the next couple of days. When we find the right time and place, we will take her!"

"Very good Kameck. Now is there anything else you would like to tell me? "

"Well actually there is something I would like to tell you. The next fair maiden is the "princess with a shy heart". We don't know who she is right now, but when we do I will tell you right away."

"Good. Now before you go there is something I need you to do, involving the kidnapping of Roselina."

"Whatever it is Lord Bowser, I will do."

"I would you to use the koppas that were put through the AKM 2000, to kidnap Roselina."

"Are…. You sure Lord Bowser? We are still testing them to see if they are ready. If you give us a few more days, we could have them at…"

"I want them to do this. I want to see how they perform in the outside world. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Bowser! I will start getting them ready right away!"

As Kameck goes walks out of the room, Bowser murmurs to himself, "I hope that nothing goes wrong. I don't want another thing like what happen last time to happen."


	6. The Princess With a Shy heart

Just let people know, the princess with a shy heart is something of my own creation. Her name is Princess Yu. Here is a back story I have for her.

Princess Yu was a girl toad born in the town called Fire village. This town is unknown to most toads because the city has been known to have been destroyed. Her mother died during birth and left her only with her father, to care for her. This town is unknown to most toads because the city has been

While Yu was growing up, she was a very shy person and didn't talk so much. Though many of the toad boys wanted to talk to her because she was very beautiful, though a lot of them didn't because she seemed to want to be alone. Though one toad did talk to her. His name was Mushy. Most of the toads would make fun of him because of his name, so he wasn't fond of talking either. But during one day while on his way to school, he saw Yu being bullied by some girls. He suddenly found some sort of courage come up inside him and stood up for her, saying that you shouldn't be bullying her. Though they just laughed and walk away.

"Than…Thank you for standing up for me."

"It was nothing. They were hurting you, and I couldn't set back and see as a pretty girl gets bullied."

"Yo..You think I'm pretty? I nev…er heard an…yone say that to me before." The reason for Yu's stuttering is not because of her shyness, it was because that someone had actually talk to her. And that the person talking to her was rather handsome.

"Well I'm surprised that no has said that to. You are very pretty. By the way, My name is Mushy."

Suddenly Yu giggle. She thought that was a very funny name.

"That's a werid name. Well ok Mushy, my name is Yu. Thank you for saving me."

"You don't have to thank me Yu. It was nothing."

There was a suddenly silence for a min, and then Mushy said "Well…We better get going or we will be late for school. Do you mind if I walk with you to school?" Mushy said blushingly.

"S..ure. That would be nice."

Ever since that day, Yu and Mushy were great friends.

During her years of school, Yu and Mushy became more than just friends. They became a couple. Most of the people would make fun of them, but they didn't care. They were happy together. And since they were together, Yu and Mushy shyness had faded away, and they started talking more.

During the graduation party after they graduated, Mushy took Yu to a top of a hill.

"Come on, Come on Yu!" Said Mushy happily.

"I'm coming! You don't need to run so fast."

When they got to the top of the hill, Yu asked "So were up here, What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, we have been together for a very long time, and I like you very much sooo."

Yu gasp "Are you asking me to?"

Mushy took out ring and ask "Will you marry me?"

Yu was both surprised and very happy. She answered with a big happy "YES!" and hugged and kiss Mushy.

Now you think that you this would be a happy ending, but you are very wrong. You are wondering when Fire village got attack? Well they got attack on Yu and Mushy's wedding day. As Yu was about to say "I do" , Soldiers came storming through the door and started killing everyone.

"Make sure you keep the girl alive! And make sure that no one is left alive!" shouted the Masked man.

"Yu run!" said Mushy as they started to run towards the back door of the church. Just as they were at the door, a soldier attack Mushy and shot him in his heart.

"Mushy!" said Yu as he tried to help him.

"Don't worry about me. Just run"

But Yu couldn't run, she couldn't leave him.

A soldier came up to her and said "I'm sorry I have to do this Mushy…"

Mushy looked up and said "Bro…ther?" and then he was shot. Yu screamed, but then the soldier hit her and knocked her out.

When she came to, she saw that she was still in the church hall. She thought that she was dreaming, but when she saw the dead body of Mushy she knew that she was not dreaming.

"Mushy!" she said and she started to cry "Mushy…."sniff" No….Why!"

"Y..u"

Suddenly she heard the voice of her father and came running to him.

"Oh father! Your still alive!" when she came to him she buried her face into him and cried.

"Oh father! They killed Mushy! They killed him!"

"Yu, I know that you're hurting right now, but you have to listen to me. I'm not…long for …this world" As he says this, Yu notices the bullet hole right where his heart is.

"No father! NO! I don't want you to die too"

"I know, but the bullet when right through my heart. I'm not gonna last much longer. So I need you to listen to me and listen…well"

Yu wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I need you to… become the next leader of Fire village. I know that you just lost you true love, but you need to lead this village out of this peril. I know you can do it Yu…. You my daughter and you've done me proud all these years. Now I want you to prove your father rig..ht."

Yu's father clenched his chest, and with his final breathe said. "Never forget yourself….."

"Father? FATHER!"

Ever since that horrible day, Yu became the leader of Fire village and took care of it. She promised that she would never let something like this happen again for her father. She also promised to be a strong and talkative leader. For Mushy.


	7. That Was A Surprise

Chapter 5: That was a surprise.

As Mario walks through the halls of the castle, he notices the toad guards murmuring something to themselves.

"Why is Mario here? Shouldn't he be with Peach?'

"I bet he just here to get his brother. I've heard that Bowser kidnapped Peach again."

"Again? What is this, the 30th time he has done this? Maybe Peach should get more guards."

"Or maybe she should learn how to defend herself like Princess Daisy. Remember when she thought that Luigi had cheated on her? I …Can't even begin to explain what I saw when Luigi got out of her room. He was pretty busted up. But when she found out that she had been lied to, she ask him to forgive her. And of course he did."

"Sort of a Love/Hate relationship huh?"

"Yeah, sort of like that."

"I didn't know that Luigi and Daisy were together." Mario thought

What do you mean you don't know? Where do you think Luigi is when you're saving Peach? Actually sitting at your house? And besides, why are you surprised? Aren't you and Peach together?

"Well yeah, but with all the kidnappings these years, it's hard to see her sometimes."

Maybe you should just let go of her? You could probably find better ones out there. Perhaps Daisy?

"What? NO! I would never do that to her or my brother. And besides, I promised her that I would always be there for her, and I will always keep my promises."

Spare me you lovely dovey crap. I've heard so many of them before, and if I hear anymore of this, I'm gonna puke.

"I thought gods were supposed to be nice? What's the thing with you?

I'm not a very nice god, if you haven't noticed.

"Whatever."

When Mario got to the door, he knocked on it and heard a "Come in!" and when he open the door he saw Luigi and Daisy sitting and talking.

"No, I will not let you go with us. It's too dangerous!" Said Luigi.

"Oh come one Luigi! Let me come with you. You know I can protect myself, and besides I want to go with you, you know how lonely I get without you.

"But who will take care of the kingdom will your gone? And what happens if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about me getting hurt. I will be fine. And I will have my second in command take care of the kingdom. I just want to get out of here for a bit. An… OH Mario! There you are, could you help us decided on this? Since you will pretty much be the leader during this trip. I want you to take me with you to Greenland. Please?"

"Mario, please think rationally about this. If something happens to her…"

"Luigi please just let him decided. If he doesn't want me to go I'll stay, Ok? Now, Mario what do you say?"

"Well I think that…"

Will she come or stay? DECIDE!


	8. Update

Update:

If you want to post answers somewhere else, I have put a forum for just such a thing! The forum includes:

1. A place where you could post answers to the choices I give you in the story.

2. A place you could post questions about the story. I will try to answer them as fast as I can.

3. Post tips on how I could write better!

I hope your enjoying the story so far. So you know I will be making 2 more characters for the story so stay tuned for their back stories!

Heres the forum: .net/myforums/Dusk_man/2500575/


	9. Other Side of Things: Sub Chapter 3

Sub Chapter 3

While Bowser was sleeping in his room, he was dreaming of when he first tested the AKM 2000.

"Kamek! I need you to bring some of the koppas in here."

"Why Lord Bowser?"

"We are going to test the AKM 2000 on them."

"Are you sure Lord Bowser? Do you think it's ready?"

"We have to test it sooner or later. Bring them in here."

"Yes Lord Bowser!"

Kamek went and brought two koppas in the room.

"Minions! You are going to be put through a test to see if one of my inventions works."

Bowser started the machine that was connected to the Dark Star, and suddenly a portal appeared.

"Now, I want one of you to go into this portal. When you come out , we will see if this thing works. So, who will volunteer?"

One of the koppas raised their hand, "I will Lord Bowser!"

"Good. Now enter the portal."

As the koppa went in the portal, he disappeared for a little and bit and then he came back out. But he didn't come back as he once was. He looked…. Disfigured, and his body was all covered in darkness. 

"What in the… What is that thing?" said Bowser.

Suddenly the koppa had grown razor sharp blades out of his arm. He moved and started attacking the other koppa. He jumped on him and started tearing him apart. The koppa screamed in agony. Just as the koppa was done with him, Kamek casted a spell that stopped the koppa. Then with a push spell, she pushes him back into the portal and stops the machine.

As the portal went away, Kamek went to see if the koppa had survived. He didn't. The koppa..No, that thing had killed him.

"Lord Bowser… We have to hid this."

Lord Bowser didn't say anything. He had completely froze when he saw the koppa. He then shook is head and nodded at Kamek.


	10. A New Enemy

A New Enemy

This is another pair of characters that I have made. There are 3 new characters. They are part of a group called "The Dark 3". They are very powerful and ancient group that have been secretly been planning on taking the Dark Star and trying to make the world in their own image. They will soon take the place of the other side of things chapters. You will see why very soon. Here are their back stories and their powers.

Dusky: Brought up to be the ultimate koppa warrior, Dusky was trained very well in taking down people swiftly. Dusky had something inside of him that was growing immensely. He soon learned that he was able to control darkness at will. He keep this a secret until one day, he got so made that he killed one of Lord Bowser's minions. Fearing for his life, he ran away from a castle. During his escape, he ran into the leader of the Dark 3. She said that she knew what powers Dusky possessed and that she had watched him closely during his life and had saw what had happened. She said that she would help him in controlling his powers. "I will make all your troubles go away. I will make you into the most powerful koppa in the world! Even more powerful then Bowser." She then let her hand out and said "All you have to do is take my hand, and I will do the rest." Dusky had nowhere else to go, and he took her hand in desperation. Even since then, She had trained his powers to the point the he could summon small little dark creatures out of his hand. He could also take control of people's body's if he was able to conquer their mental resistance.

Mush: The leader of the Dark 3 needed another member for her group in order to take the Dark Star. She started searching for people suited for the job. She learned that A Toad named Mushy had powers that were untapped, but she had learned that he was emotionally attached to someone. In order to trick him into joining her, she had her soldiers storm the church during their wedding and kill everyone in there expect Mush and the girl. She knew the girl was part of the prophecy, so she left her alive. She had one of her soldiers look like on one of Mushy's brothers and kill him. The reasons for this that the only way to release his powers, was to have his heart be broken. After all the killing, she had came in and use her "powers" to revive Mushy. When he awoke, he first looked at the girl. She had one of her soldier make it look like someone had kill her. He cried very loudly. After he was done crying, she had come to him and said, "I know who killed her Mushy, and I could help you take your revenge on the people responsible."

"Who are you?" said Mushy sobbingly.

"Me? I'm the key to your revenge. Do you want to know who kill her?" Mushy said yes. "A koppa by the name of Bowser killed her, and I know where he is."

"Where?" said Mushy angrily, "I gonna go kill that son of a.."

"Hush now, Mushy. I could help with this. I too want to see that man dead. I also know that you have powers that you don't even know about. I could help you harness that power and help you kill him"

She put our here hand and said "Take my hand; we have lots to discuss and do."

When they went away, one of the soldiers had put the copy of Mushy's body right where he was killed. To make sure that the girl would not suspect anything.

Ever since then, she had trained Mushy to bring his powers to his fullest potential. His power is that he could control the elements. He changed his name to Mush for short.

?:

The leader of the Dark 3. She has no name, though she has very powerful powers. She is a Dark god that is bent on taking over the world. She had once had full control of the whole world, but the other gods had saw the she had abused her powers, they had taken most of her powers, and banished her to walk the world forever. She wanted revenge against the gods, so she started researching the Dark Star. When she found out what powers it held, she had started preparing a army to take over the world. That's where Dusky comes in. She also need a second in command in case anything happened. That's where Mush comes in. With all these powers at her disposal, all she had to do was wait and prepare.


	11. Star Powers

Chapter 6: Star Powers.

Well since people voted 3 times in a row, Daisy comes!

"I say we let her go."

"What! Are you crazy Mario? It's too danger..."

"Oh come on Luigi! Just let her come. It isn't like she can't defend herself, and remember when you said that our adventure would be different? Well this could be the different thing!"

Luigi looked down for a moment. After a couple of seconds he said "All right she can come, but if she so much as gets a little scratch on her she goes back OK"

"That sounds good. Now Daisy, you better get packed up quickly because the boat to Greenland leaves in an hour."

"I'm already packing!" She stands up and he sees a briefcase right behind her.

"Let's go!"

They got to the docks a little early so they had time to find their rooms on the ship. It was sort of the ship version of that fancy train in Rougeport. It had very nice rooms.

"Alright," said Mario, "It will be 3 days before we land in Greenland, it's getting late so let's all get some sleep. We will talk more about plans in the morning."

Mario went inside his room on the ship and start to look around. There's a little fridge for putting food in. There was a small other room that had a toilet. The bed was pretty big too.

"Finally today's over. Now it's time for a good night's sleep."

As soon Mario put his things away, Mario dropped on to the bed, he fell right asleep.

Hey you! Wake up!

Mario got up suddenly and found himself in a dark room with one light facing right down on him.

"Where am I?"

I told you that I was going to tell you who I was, so I decided that the place to talk to you was in your own mind.

"This is…my mind? It feels so…Dark."

Well this is the dark part of your mind. This is where all you darkness its stored.

"You mean all my evil thoughts?"

Sort of like that. It's small right now, but with the right choices it could grow.

"But why would I want it to grow? Would that be bad?"

No, not at all. In fact it could increase you powers immensely.

"Powers? What powers? I the only powers I have is shooting fire and Ice out of my hands. But those require..."

I'm not talking about those little things. I'm talking about something else. Mario you have the power to shoot star power. You can shoot little bolts of Light star power and shock them. Or you could grab someone with your Dark star power and crush them into oblivion. Here let me make it easier for you.

Suddenly Mario saw to bars come up before him.

Light:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dark:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The more evil you act, the more the Dark bar will go up. Here's an example.

Dark:

XXXXOOOOOOOOO

The nicer you act, the more the Light bar will go up. Here's another example.

Light:

XXXXOOOOOOOOO

"But how come I haven't been able to do this before?"

Because you power was locked when you were born so that you would destroy everything. I simply unlocked it.

"So how do I use my powers?"

Well here let me put up two dummies and will test it.

Suddenly a dummy appear.

Now, focus all your energy in to your hand.

Mario channeled all of his energy into his hand and he instantly saw a little ball of light appear on his hand.

Now shoot the dummy!

Mario pushed out his hand and the ball hit the dummy right in the head. He saw electricity going around the dummy.

Good. Now let's test out your Dark star power.

The dummy went away and in its place came a table.

Now raise your hand and point it right at the table and try to pick it up.

Mario focuses all of his thoughts on his table. It suddenly starts to shake, then slowly but surely it was lifted in the air.

Now focus all your anger on the table and crush it!

"But I'm not angry."

Then think of something that makes you angry stupid!

Mario searched his thoughts for a angry thought and suddenly he remembered when he got embarrassed at his birthday party.

Suddenly he hears a cracking noise and the table broke into a million pieces.

Good you learn fast, now before we start talking about me, I have two things for you, but you may only have one.

Two balls appeared before Mario. One looks full of light while the other one was dark. The ball of light raised above the dark one.

This is a Light star bit. This could increase your Light star power and your nice personality.

Then the Dark star bit raised above the light one.

This is a Dark star bit. This could raise your Dark star power and your evil personality.

Which one will you chose?


	12. Siege of Bowser Part 1

Sub Chapter 4

This chapter has a name because this will be long chapter.

Siege of Bowser's Castle Part 1.

"Kamek! Come in here."

"Yes Lord Bowser! What is it that you wish?"

"How are the AKM 2000 things coming? Are they stable enough?"

"Yes Lord Bowser. It took awhile, but they are now under our control."

"Good. When is Rosalina supposed to be at Greenland?

"In 3 days. We have already had a plan made up to kidnap her. I will be leading them in the kidnapping."

"Very good. Now, when we get Rosalina I want you too…"

Suddenly a koopa came rushing in.

"Lord Bowser! You need to…. "huff huff"."

"Catch your breath you stupid fool! What is so important that you need to come in and.."

"We're under attack!"

"WHAT!" both said Bowser and Kamek.

"Just come here and look out the window!"

They all came running to the window and saw a army of little dark creatures walking towards the castle. They looked like goombas but deformed. They grown small little claw hands and had red eyes. At the front of the them all was what looks like a koopa covered in darkness hovering in the air. A toad was also hovering, but it looked like the air was actually carrying him. Then in between the two, was a girl. She had what looked like a princess gown on, but it was all black. She was being carried in a chair by some of the dark creatures. The toad looked up at him. He looked very angry.

"Who…are they?" said Bowser.

Suddenly part of the ground by the toad came apart and was in the air. His hand was pointed at the slab of ground.

"Is he actually…holding that thing!" said kamek.

Then with the push of his hand, he hurled the slab of ground at the window.

"Hit the deck!" yelled the koppa, and they all jumped on to the ground.

There was a silence for a moment, and then came an ear popping crash. The slab went right through the window and walls. Then it went into Bowsers throne room and landed on to his thone.

"Kamek! Order the koopas to keep the front door shut for as long as possible. You! Koppa! Go get the troops and tell them to prepare for battle!

As Kamek and the koopa left the room, Bowser went to the room where Peach was.

"I have to lock this door. They will never find it!"

Bowser had this door made differently for the others. In order to get into the room you had to enter a password on a keypad. Usually Kamek opens the door because he usually forgets the 10 digit code, but he had written it down on a piece of paper.

Bowser opened the door and saw Peach.

When Bowser placed Peach by the Dark Star, it connected itself to her. She can't talk nor move. She is in suspended animation. What looked like Dark Lightning, was connected to where her heart is.

"Alright, now to lock the door and get back to Kamek. There's gonna be a big fight and I need to be there to command my troops!"

I fixed "koppa" to "Koopa" Thank you for pointing that out to me.


	13. The Mushroom Kingdom of the Past Part 1

Chapter 6: The Mushroom Kingdom of the Past: Part 1

Light Star bit chosen!

"I chose the Light star bit." Said Mario.

Very well.

The Dark star bit disappeared and the Light star bit shot into Mario. He felt new strength inside of him.

Light:

X000000000000

You can now use the power "Sleepy Shock". With this power, you can send a small little bolt of Light star power at your enemies to make them go to sleep.

You can find these star bits all around the world, whether they are hidden or if people have found them and have kept them.

"Is that the only way that I can increase my powers?"

No. During certain parts during of your adventure, you will have to make certain decisions that will affect all around you. For example, let's say you had a decision to put people in power of a village. You have the choice between the honest and good leader who will help all of his people, or the mean and inconsiderate dictator who will only help himself. The choice you make will affect the people around you. Your aurora will also change, which in turn will increase your powers.

"What do you mean by my "aurora"?" asked Mario

I mean the way you look. The nicer you are, the brighter you will look. The more evil you are, the darker you will look. I'd prefer the darker part.

"Oh, Ok. I get it. Now let's talk about…"

Mario sees was looks like a scar, but it was shining with pure bright light.

Well, it seems with the increase of you light bar, part of your light side is seeping into this part.

"What is that?" asked Mario.

It's a mental rip in the two sides of you mind. The more you act this way, the more the rip will grow. Soon both parts of your mind will become light, which I hope you don't do. I would like to keep some of this place for myself, at least for the time being. Also I don't think the powers you will get will help you much in your quest.

"What do you mean? I've defeated Bowser before. Why would I need more help from all these powers?"

Remember when your brother said that this adventure would be different? It isn't Daisy that gonna be the different. A big change is coming. Soon the world will be cast into darkness. One person is going to become the leader of the world because of this change. It will be up to you and the people you find during you quest, to decide the fate of all.

"Wait, if you're not a nice god, then why is it that you're telling me this? Wouldn't you want to keep this all from me?"

It's not that I'm a nice god. In fact, I was once the leader of this world until that one faithful day.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Here, let's start from the beginning, when I first became the leader of this world….Right when the toads started building the Mushroom Kingdom.


	14. The Mushroom Kingdom of the Past Part 2

Chapter 7: The Mushroom Kingdom of the Past: Part 2

When I was first created as a god, I was put into a group of three to keep watch over the world. I was to keep the balance between the light and darkness in the world so that one would not over top the other. The second god was put in charge of wars that were waged in that world so that no one would kill each other. Then there was the third. He keep watch over us to make sure that we did our jobs and that we would not abuse the powers that we were given. He also kept balance between good and evil.

As I began looking at the world, I saw the Mushroom Kingdom being built. It started out as a small little village, but in the coming years it grew into a great city. Though with the old leader of the koopas son, Bowser, messing things up time and time again, it took awhile for them to pick their leader. Soon though, when your princess was born, did they finally picked their leader. They had to wait until she was old enough for her to be their leader. So they put the toad that was to watch over her in charge for the time being.

"So then how did you end up here? On our world?"

Well, one day while I was making my rounds on the world, I saw what looked like beginnings of war. Tensions between toads and koopas were growing big during that time. So they called for a meeting to settle the matter. When I had seen this, I reported it to the second god.

"There's a meeting going on between the two races. I would suggest that you make sure you keep watch over them. Though it does seem that the meeting is going well, so I will leave you to your duties. …"

"Wait" she said, "I think you could help with this. If you think you're up to it"

I was surprised by what she said. It was rarely heard that any god need any help with anything. Though if it was for helping keep the world at peace, I was willing to do anything.

"What is it that you need of me?"

"I need you to…make something happen down there. Something that will cause them to go to war."

"But…Why would you want me to do that? And why would you need my help?"

"I need your power. If you take control of the leader of the koppas, you could make him start war."

"But wouldn't that be a miss use of my powers?"

"Not at all. The koopas of this world need to be taught a lesson, a lesson in humility. If you help me, you could be helping them."

I was young at the time so I didn't really see what consequences I would have gotten for what I did that day. When I made the koopa declare war on them.

The war was pretty brutal. The toads had a unfair advantage against the koopas with the other god's help.

When our leader had heard of what we had done he was furious. He called both of us to him. He was going to punish us for our insolence.

"You have done what I thought was impossible. You have started war when there was no need to! You have also given unfair help to war as well! I will have to punish you both very greatly."

Our punishment was that we were no longer part of the group to watch over this world. It didn't stop there though. The other god was stripped of most of her powers and was banish to walk the world forever. My punishment was to be made part of a prophecy of a dark power. I was put into a gem, and my powers could control the dark power told within the prophecy.

After banishing us, he put a stop to the war. Making the koopas see what they had done, they had surrendered to them. They signed a treaty to keep peace between the two races.

"But I didn't find any gem, so how could you have gotten inside my mind?

Remember that toad you helped? He found the gem in the same place he found the star piece. Though part of the gems power is to wipe the persons mind of ever finding me so that no one would be able to use it. You should still have it in your pocket. Don't touch it now though. Wait until tomorrow and carefully slide it out and put it in a place where no one can touch it.

"Alright." Said Mario.

Now that I have told you my past, do you understand why I need you to take me to the end of your adventure? I know I may seem bad, but I'm just trying to get there as soon as possible and that you get something out of this. And if that means someone dying, then so be it. I told you that someone will die by your hand; I was being serious about that. But enough of this. I have done enough for now.

Now Mario…..Sleeep.


	15. Siege of Bowser Part 2

Siege of Bowser's Castle Part 2

Bowser left his throne room and went to the front door of the castle. The koopas were trying to keep the creatures from coming in, while Kamek was getting the other koppas, goombas, shy guys, etc, ready to fight.

Just as everyone was in formation Bowser told/tried to rally them up.

"Alright troops! We do not know who or why theses…things are attacking us, but we won't let them get an inch in here, right?"

"YES LORD BOWSER!"

"We will fight to our last breath, right?"

"YES LORD BOWSER!"

While they he was talking, the koopas who were holding the door said "We…can't hold them much longer Lord Bowser!"

"Ok, on my command I you open the door." Said Bowser to the koppas.

He turned back to his men and said "Are you ready!"

"YESSSSS!"

"Then…..ATTACK!"

The koppas opened the door and the creatures came rushing in with the dark koopa leading them. The bob-ombs were in the front line. They came running at the dark creatures going "BOMB,BOMB,BOMB". When the dust settled, they dark creatures looked even more deformed. Dark little globs of darkness were on the ground and the creatures had lost little chucks of their body. But then the dark globs started coming back to them, replacing the chucks missing.

"You cannot win Bowser." Said the dark koopa. "Why don't you just surrender now? There would be less casualties and deaths"

"Not a chance pal. My men will fight to the end!"

Bowser pointed at the dark koopa and ordered "Koopa force! Attack him!"

The koopas got in formation and started to attack the dark koopa. But he lifted his hand and shot out a dark wave of energy. When it hit the koopas, they started to change into one of the creatures.

"How….How are you doing this?" said Bowser.

"That is none of your concern. The thing you should be asking is "Please don't kill me!"."

This made Bowser furious. He orderd his shy guys to attack him as well, but he did the same thing and changed them into creatures.

"He's too powerful! Retreat!"

Bowser and his minions started running towards the dungeon, when suddenly a toad came in front of them and lifted the ground below them. Most of the koopas and goombas fell and the dark koopa kept changing them.

"Lord Bowser!" said Kamek. "Come in here!"

Bowser ran into his throne room and locked the door.

"What….Who…..Why"

"Catch your breath Lord Bowser! We have to escape before they…"

A big rock came crashing through the door. Knocking both Bowser and Kamek out. The last thing Bowser saw was the dark koopa and the toad hovering over him…..

Question for the readers: Do you like the story so far? This is my first story that I have written so I want to know of you guys like it or not.


	16. MrL or Luigi?

Chapter 8: Luigi or Mr.L?

"….Luigi, wake up, we need to talk."

"Again?" said Luigi as he stood up in a dark room. Standing in front of him was his alter ego, Mr.L.

"You've "wanted to talk" a lot for some time now. What are you lonely?" said Luigi "But anyways, what is it that you want?" said Luigi,

"I've been thinking. I've been inside your mind ever since Dimento turned you into me. You've kept me away from the outside ever since. So I was wondering if you wanted to…. Combine" said Mr.L.

"What do you mean by "combine"?" asked Luigi.

"What I mean, is that you and me could become the same person. You would still be in control of yourself; you would just be more "me"." said Mr.L.

"HA!" said Luigi "And if me and you "combine" what would I gain from this?"

"Well, for one you could have more confidence and some of my powers. Also, isn't that "confidence thing" what's keeping you from moving your relationship with Daisy to the next level?" asked Mr.L "And you know that I feel the same way about her…."

"Shut up!" said Luigi "I'm confident enough to ask her to marry me! I'm just not….ready yet."

"Oh come on!" said Mr.L "Remember when you tried to ask her last week? You practically past out trying to ask her, and to top it all off, you said that you wanted to have dinner again! Face it, you NEED me."

Luigi looked down. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He was way too shy to ask her. It wasn't the only reason for not asking her. He's also….prone to not taking no for an answer.

Mr.L put his hand on his shoulder, "I know it hurts to hear the truth, but you can always "change the truth." Said Mr.L "I get to see the outside world and see the women I love get married. You get more confidence and the courage to marry her. We both win. All you have to do is let me in….."

Decide! Note: If you chose Mr.L, Luigi personality will change very greatly! So chose wisely.


	17. Revenge or Forgiveness?

Sub Chapter 5: Revenge or Forgiveness?

"Are all of them in the Dungeon?" asked the girl.

"Yes" said Dusky "They are all locked up. And Bowser is in the "special" part of the dungeon just like you ask"

"Good. Now, would you mind getting Mush for me? We need to discuss things" said the girl.

"Can it wait?" asked Dusky "I would like to at least try to clean up a bit. If you're going to be the queen of the world, you want to live in a nice castle don't you?"

"Hmmmm…I do like things clean." said the girl "Alright. Clean up as much you can, and then get Mush."

"Where is Mush? I haven't seen him after he took Bowser to the dungeon."

"He should be in Bowser's bedroom. He said he wanted to rest before he…..Finished his business with Bowser."

"Mushy…..Mushy…."

Mush woke up and found himself in a meadow of flowers. Standing before him was Yu. She was in the state he had found her in during the wedding, covered in blood, rips in her dress. This made Mush want to kill Bowser even more.

"No….This isn't real. You're not real. I'm being going crazy from not being around you." Said Mush.

"I know it hurts you to see me, especially like this but you have to listen to me. That girl is deceiving you! Bowser isn't the one who killed me!" said Yu

"Then who did!" yelled Mush "Besides, wouldn't the world be better off without him? All he does is kidnap Peach all the time."

"I won't make you chose who's right Mushy, all I want is for you to be happy." Yu took his hands just as the world around them started to fade away. "Isn't that what you promised me? To always be happy…no matter….what…."

Mush started to lose conciseness.

"AH!" screamed Mush as he woke up from his dream.

"What was that? Was that even…real?"

Dusky open the door "Are you alright? I heard screaming…"

"Yeah I'm alright" said Mush "Just had a bad dream"

"Well our leader would like to speak to you." Said Dusky "She's in the throne room if your wondering."

"Thanks" said Mush "Do you want me to help you a little?

"Nah" said Dusky "I got it cover. Just go speak with her."

As Mush walk towards the throne room he was thinking about whether he should kill Bowser or not.

This may be a dark choice, but should Mush kill Bowser?


	18. Forgiveness

Sub Chapter 6: Forgiveness

"No…. Killing him wouldn't bring her back. All that this would do make things worse. Maybe I should just go down there and at least ask him the reason why." Said Mush.

Mush entered the throne room. "Ah, there you are Mush. Are you ready to finish your business with Bowser?" said the girl.

"Actually," said Mush "I've decided not to kill him. It wouldn't bring her back. If I killed him, I would become him."

"But Mush, even if you don't want to I ordered you to kill him. Now go do as you were told." Said the girl.

"Look, I may be a part of your little group, but that doesn't mean you can't boss me aro…."

Mush tried to finish his sentence, but his mouth was closed shut.

"Foolish boy, in case you didn't know, when you join me you can't disobey me. I will have to punish you for this."

Mush felt a agonizing pain going through is entire body. Ever part of him was screaming with pain.

"AHHHH! Stop! Please!" said Mush

"Then do as I command! I OWN YOU MUSH! NOW DO AS YOU MASTER TELLS YOU AND KILL HIM!" said the girl

"NO….I won't!" said Mush

The pain became more intense. Mush couldn't take it anymore. He passed out from all of the pain.

"Dammit!" said the girl. "I was too strong with him." Said the girl. She then sighed and said "Oh well, I guess the little green monster gets to live for a little while longer."

She then got out of the throne and walked to Mush.

"You are one of the most resilient people I have ever encountered. Your mind is very well locked. Though there are cracks in it. Once I get into one of those little cracks, I will break you…"


	19. Luigi

Chapter 9: Luigi

"No" said Luigi as he took off Mr.L's hand off his shoulder. "I don't need your help. I can ask her. I don't need you to tell her my feelings."

"You don't seem to understand," said Mr.L "I won't take no for an answer. I will kill you if you don't let me in. Or better yet, I'll just torture you until…"

Mr.L stopped talking and looks at himself. He saw his hand fading away.

"What….What's happening!" said Mr.L

"This is my mind." Said Luigi "And I think you've been here long enough. All you are, is my alter self. And that me isn't me. I think it's time to get rid of you….. Forever"

Luigi closed his eyes as Mr.L faded way even more.

"NOO! "Said Mr.L "I will not be denied my existence!"

He started to run at Luigi. More and more of him faded as he ran. Just as he jumped onto Luigi, he disappeared.

"I fell…different" said Luigi as he opened his eyes. "I fell as though a great weight has been lifted over me..."

Suddenly the darkness all around him started to crack and fall. The dark shards fell onto the ground and disappeared. What was behind them was a bright, warming light.

Luigi looked around. He was at awe of what he saw in front of him.

"Was he the thing….keeping me from my confidence?" said Luigi.

At the top of place, the last dark shard fell. But it didn't disappear. It turned it a blue luma.

"Hello Luigi." Said the luma. "That other you has been keeping me from helping you for some time now. I'm glad you got rid of him."

"Who are you?" asked Luigi.

"I'm the part of you that is light. I'm also the keeper of your power." Said the luma.

"My powers? What do you mean?" said Luigi.

"Mr.L wasn't lying when he said that if you joined with him you would his powers. YOUR powers. He stole them from me when he came in here. He then locked me away from the center of your mind, and made you act this way. Now that I have control again, I will restore you to your former self. But before I do that, I have something to give you."

A Light star bit came down in front of Luigi.

"Take this. It will unlock your power."

Luigi grasped the bit in his hand. It he felt a strange power flow through him. Then the star bit disappeared.

"Test you power." Said the luma.

"But what can I do?"

"Hold out your hand."

Luigi put out his hand and sword came into his hand.

"You have the power to use the Sword of the Stars. With this you can conquer your enemies with ease."

"But…how? How am I able to use this?"

"I can't say much. All I can say is this."

"You will find the answer you seek in your travels."


	20. A Choice He Had No Say In

A Choice He Had No Say In.

"Wake up Mush"

Mush opened his eyes and found himself inside a dark room. Bowser was lying on the wall in front of him. He was chained up. Standing behind him was the girl.

"I'd told you, no one disobeys me." Said the girl "This green monster has to die. I can't kill him though, as that would make my plans much more difficult to achieve. Though if some else was done the act, it would make things much easier."

"But, I'm just rambling now. Now let's get to the main part."

She put her hand onto Mush's head. She then chanted something and Mush felt as though her body was connected to his.

"What..Are you doing?"

"I'm controlling your movements. I will have to do this quickly as the spell doesn't last vey long."

Suddenly she started walking and Mush too followed the same movements.

"Now, pick up the sword…"

Mush picks up the sword.

"Move towards him…"

Mush moved right in front of Bowser

"And then….stab him."

Mush hold up the sword…


	21. The Dark Star Part 1

The Dark Star Part 1

Don't worry, Bowser isn't going to die. Just being suspenseful.

Just as Mush moved his hand, there was a knock on the door.

"Leader? I've found the Dark Star. You don't have to kill Bowser anymore."

Both she and Mush stop.

"Really!" said the girl "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I found his diary and it told me where the door is. It also has the code to the door." Said Dusky.  
"Have you opened the door" said the girl

"No, I was gonna wait for you, but if you're busy…"

"Hmph" she said. "The green monster seems to have found his "savior"."

She said a chant and Mush fell down on the floor.

"Mush, you don't have to kill him anymore if you don't want to. Now, if you would join us upstairs…."

She heard snoring.

"Opps" said the girl "Wrong spell. He'll be out for a while. Dusky, mind helping me carry him to Bowser's room?"

As they were carrying Mush to the room, Dusky asked "Why did you need to kill Bowser anyway?"

"Ever heard the phrase "your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die"? Well, there is a spell that allows me to see that life. Though I can't kill him and look at the same time. The spell requires someone else to do the deed. He's lucky you found his diary." Said the girl.

"That a bit….gruesome way to do that but ok." Said Dusky

They came into Bowser's room and laid Mush on the bed.

"So how long will he be out?"

"About 24 hours. Actually it's a good thing that I did that. I will be able to wipe his mind of today's events. I will "replace them" with different ones so he doesn't expect anything." Said the girl. "Now, where's that Diary?"

"Right here." Said Dusky as he handed her the book. "If you're wondering where it says that he found the Dark Star, It between pages 23 through 45.

Do you want to see what Bowser wrote?


	22. The Dark Star Part 2

Bowser's Diary

Also, sorry about the stupid question! I will make a better one soon.

Day 23: Finally!

Kamek has been a great asset to finding this star. When she had found the Scroll of Darkness, it made things much easier to find the tomb. To think it would be World S! That place has been abandoned for years, expect for all the animal and plant life.

Me and Kamek went alone to find the tomb. Following the map that I have hidden inside my bed room, we found the tomb. The entrance was blocked, but with my cool strength, I punched through the door!

As we entered the tomb, Kamek said that she felt a very strong power up ahead, and then we saw it. The Dark Star. It was on top a pedestal that had very strange markings behind it. Kamek said that maybe we should try to translate the markings, but I didn't want to wait any longer. I grab the Dark Star and ran, expecting a trap to spring. But nothing happened. It was as though no one even attempted to keep this away from me! How stupid could those people be?

Day 25: I Hate Doing This…

When Kamek had told me that the First Maiden was Peach, I was both happy and sad. Happy that I had one of the Maidens, but sad for what I had to do with her. I couldn't do it myself, I had Dusky my newest minion do that for me. She struggled and screamed as we took her to the room. When Dusky had put her next to the Dark Star, she stopped talking and was lifted in the air. Then a bolt of dark lightning had stuck her and started surging. When I finally looked at Peach, she was pale. Like…It was sucking the life right out of her….

Day 27: Man I'm good!

It took some time and thought, but I have thought of a name for the machine that Kamek made for the Dark Star. The AKM 2000, or Amazing Koopa Maker for short. The things that it made may have killed one of my men…But the power it gave the koopa was something I could not overlook.

Day 30: Another Successful Mission.

My new minion tried the AKM 2000 today and he didn't change! I was so surprised by this. So to test out his powers, I had him kidnap Peach. And he was successful! I made him my most honored minion for his success. Many of the minions had bullied him because of this. Maybe that's the reason for him leaving that one day….and me finding another dead Minion…

Day 31: I Had A Nightmare.

I was reminded of the day the koopa had died. Maybe that other minion had shocked me more than I thought….

Day 34: I Will Have To Get another One of You

This will be the last page I write because this is the last page. A lot has happened since I found the Dark Star. And for once…I'm starting to have second thoughts,though I will have to write more about it in my second diary. So goodbye diary…


	23. The Dark Star Part 3

Dark Star Part 3

"Well…That was an interesting read…." said the girl.

"What was in it?" asked Dusky.

"Well, the things that I needed were in it. The location of the tomb, some of the things that I was going to test on his minions that he did for me. There's also some…Well, the only way I could explain it to you is if I read it to you, For example…"

"I hope that I Peach get here soon. Those minions better get her here quick! I want to treat her to dinner, ask her what she thinks of me and…."

"No more! Say anymore and I'll puke." said Dusky as he held his stomach.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's go see what Bowser's been doing with the Dark Star."

Dusky and the girl entered the throne room.

"He must be very proud of himself to have every painting inside of his castle. Though this is just absurd." Said the girl.

"He was always full of himself," said Dusky "He would always say that he was the best koopa of them all. That one day, he would defeat Mario. To this day he hasn't. He did capture him once…But then Peach saved him. He was pretty humiliated."

"Peach saved him? PEACH?" said the girl. She then let out a laugh "No wonder he was so easy to defeat! Even the woman he captures beats him, pretty pathetic."

They walked up to the throne. "So… Here it is. The thing I have been looking for all my life…."

The girl sighed as she pushed the button behind the throne to revel the door.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Dusky.

"Yes, I'm just… "in the moment" as they would say.

She entered the password, and opened the door…

"Wow" said Dusky "I didn't think it would…Do that to her."

"You have no idea what powers this things holds." Said the girl "He may have made those "little monsters" but I know more about it than he knows."

She looked at Princess Peach. She looked very pale. Her eyes pitch black, and the dark lightning that was connected to her was surging.

"It more…. Beautiful, than I thought it would be" said the girl."

"You think this thing "beautiful"? You have a strange sense of beauty." Said Dusky.

"Dusky, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone. I want to study this alone."

"Whatever you say" said Dusky. And then he left the room.

"Finally...I can regain finally get my revenge against the people who cursed me. I can't wait to see their faces as I kill them with my own bare hands. Speaking of hands, why don't I test this thing…on me."


	24. Daisy's Dream

Daisy's Dream

I was in a wedding room. All of my friends and family were there, waiting for the man of the hour. He had asked me for my hand in marriage. I was both surprised and happy at the thought of being married. It was like a dream. A dream I thought would not happen, but it did. Though it became a nightmare once I had realized one important thing.

He didn't come. I heard my phone ring and just trying to open the cell phone was a task of its own. The voice on the end had said something. Something I didn't want to hear.

He had gotten into an accident. While on his way here, a toad car driven by a new driver had swayed on the road and hit him. I went instantly to the hospital.

When I got to his room, the doctor had stopped me right at his door.

"You may want to do this quick. He doesn't have long to live. The car ran over all of his body."

I didn't listen, went inside the door and what I saw was horrifying. He was covered in blood. Most of his arm and legs were broken. I looked at his heart rate monitor. It looked like it was slowly slowing down. Like a timer, it was counting down how long he was going to last.

"Daisy….come here" he said, and I went to him. I was crying by then. Tears came pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall, an endless waterfall.

"Listen…I know you're hurting. Trust me, I'm hurting way more than your" he said with a laugh. I took his hand and squeezed it, thinking that I could squeeze some of his life back into him, but the heart rate kept reminding me of his fate.

"I want you to promise me that you won't hang this over your head, your kingdom wouldn't run well if they had a sad flower as a leader."  
I laughed. He always called me his "little daisy". He would tease me about it all the time. I let him do that just for fun.

As I laughed, I noticed his grip on my hand fading. And with his last words he said.

"Don't wilt my little daisy…."

"AAAAAHH!"

Daisy woke up in a scream. She turned on the light, and had seen that she was still on the boat.

"Oh oh… It was just a dream. Just a dream. I really need to be a little more patient. He will asks me….I just hope soon though."


	25. The Shy Guy Three Part 1

The Shy Guy Three: Part 1

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy had gotten breakfast at the dinner this morning, and had gotten a table a little far back from the people to discuss things.

"You all seem restless." Said Daisy.

"You too," said Mario, "It looks like all of us got little sleep last night. Anyone want to talk about it?"

There was a silence for a moment.

"Nah" They all said.

"Well, then let's get started. We will be in Greenland in two days, so we should discuss on what we do when we get there. Any suggestions?"

"We should first find a place to stay," said Daisy. "We may be there for awhile, so we at least need a place to stay, or should I say "Base of Operations" Said Daisy with a giggle.

"Well, that is a good idea." Said Luigi "I would suggest also that we try and find some information about some things that may be happening there. Maybe Bowser will be at one of those things?"

"Well, I don't think that he would do that, but he usually has the knack for doing the weird things" said Mario.

"Alright then, you and Daisy look for anything big happening at the town. I will look around and see if there is anyone knows anything about Peach. You never know, maybe one of Bowser's minions took a vacation."

"I wouldn't blame them." Said Luigi.

"So, when should we meet back here?" asked Daisy.

"In about 5 hours. If you happen to find anything important, find me and will go to one of your rooms." Said Mario.

"Alright then! Come one Luigi!" said Daisy as she grabbed hold of Luigi's arm. "Let's go investigate!"

"Wait Daisy, I still haven't finished my…." But before he could finish, Daisy pulled him out of his chair and ran towards the door. Mario watches him and her ran out the door. All he had to say was,

"What a weird couple"

Mario walked out the dinner as well and walked around the boat for a while. He asked some people about Peach, most of them knew of the kidnapping but that was it. Then Mario came across 3 Shy Guys. They were red, blue and green. Mario knew them well for he had thought them in Bowser's castle once. He was wondering why they were here.

Well ,well, well, the Shy Guy Three.

"You know of them?" asked Mario.

I have your memoires, so I know all of what you fight. Here let me show you there profile.

Mario saw something pop up in his mind. It looked a file. It then opened and he saw the three inside the profile and things about them.

The Shy Guy Three:

Once the leader of Bowser's Shy Guy Army, these three shy guys have been trained for combat. Each have different ways of fighting.

Red Shy Guy: The leader of the three, he uses tricks to combat his foes. He always called the "trick master" by his crew. He would use tricks to blind you then hurt you. They would be mostly be in a form of a present.

Green Shy Guy: Second in Command, he uses a boomerang to attack his foes. Sometimes he would also use a dart gun to put his foes to sleep. Whenever Red Shy Guy was not present, he would take leadership of the troops. He was usually called "The Stranger".

Blue Shy Guy: He usually not around the three because of them bullying him. Bowser had assigned him to the three because of his way of combat. He was able to transform into different creatures, thought that he could be used for secret missions. Though when they found out he was too scared to do what they said, they mocked him. When they were kicked out, they had brought him with them for their own pleasure. His was usually called "The Too Shy Guy".

"I fought them, but I didn't know all of that about them"

Remember, I have powers too. Whenever you fight someone, I will be able to record them in a way. You can also look at profiles of other people you meet. It may be useful in the future.


	26. The Shy Guy Three Part 2

The Shy Guy Three Part 2

Mario approached the 3 shy guys and they instantly noticed Mario. The blue one started to back away while the other two shivered.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know some things. I know you don't work for Bowser anymore, so I have no reason to hurt you." Said Mario.

"Well…what are you doing here anyways?" said the blue shy guy.

"Bowser."

"Oh."

"And I was wondering if you could tell me if anything about him. Was he planning another kidnapping?"

"Why should we tell you?" said the green shy guy "You never did anything for us expect stomp us. Maybe I should return the favor…"

The red shy guy stopped him. He then whispered something to him and he backed away.

"You have to forgive me, he can be short tempered sometimes." Said the red shy guy. "Now, about that information, let's say you and me make a deal." He said

"What kind of deal?" said Mario.

"Let us talk in a more "subtle" place."

"Blue! You go over there and make sure no one is watching, me and green need to talk toMario."

"Yes sir." Said the shy guy. He then walked little ways off and kept watch.

"Now then, here is the deal for you. Me and my friend here like a good laugh once in a while. So, if you want to get the information. Make us laugh. Once condition though," He pointed towards the blue shy guy "it has to involve him. If you want to make us really laugh, do something that will REALLY embarrass him. Do that and we will tell you all we know."

! In Mario's mind!

Well, it seems that another light or dark decision has to be made. I wonder if I should tell him that blue fellow is one of the heroes of light.

….Nah. I want to have some fun, and I haven't seen anything funny in a while. Maybe if he does this I'll give him a more of a boost to his dark powers? He'll get some anyways if he chooses this, but a little more would do him wonders!

Now, let's see what he chooses.


	27. Mush's Nightmare

Mush's Nightmare Part One.

While Mush was sleeping, the girl came in. She had just gotten new powers from touching the dark star and she was ready to test them. She was now able to control the dreams of someone. If she wanted Mush to obey her, she thought "I might as well scare him into it. While the dream is working its magic, I will go in a "change" the memories of today. I just wish it would have given me some more "controlling" powers, but this will do. No matter what though, I will get one out of two things done."

She came up to Mush and put her hand on his head. She then focused her energy all on him and suddenly she disappeared.

Right into Mush's mind.

The girl walked through the halls of his mind looking for the entrance to his dream. She found a door that had light seeping through the cracks. She opened the door and saw Mush and his girl sitting together. They were hugging each other and whispering something. There was a waterfall in front of them, making soft water like sounds. There was also a sound of a soft wind in the air, making the trees and flowers around them rustle softly. All of it was like a beautiful song to Mush's ears, he was happy for a little while. Though to the girl it sounded like a nail on a chalkboard, and she intended to make the sound sway to her tune. She focused all of her dark thoughts into her and a dark little ball formed. She set it down and left the room to change his memoires.

Yu and Mush saw the ball roll in front of them. Yu bent down to pick it up and just as she did the ball started to shake and it disappeared. After it did, Mush noticed a little splotch of something of her hand.

"Hey, what's that on your hand?" Mush asked, but she didn't respond. When he had put out his hand to touch her, she became engulfed in darkness. Mush jumped at the sight and backed up a ways from her. Mush then started to notice the entire beautiful world around him started to shatter. The tress what looked lifelike, now looked lifeless. The ground below him had once looked like a grassy land had now become barren. Flowers wilted, the waterfall now empty, Mush had froze from the shock given by the sight. What had taken him out of his shock was the girl, but not the real her, just her.

"Obey, obey, you must obey. You can't resist, do as I say. Kill Bowser, Kill Mario, Kill Luigi."

Mush was mad at her. He thought that she was the reason for this wasteland , so he took a sword he found and cut of her head. But that did nothing, as the head came back on to her, and the severed head now had a body of its own.

"Obey, obey, do as I say." Said the two. Then Mush cut of their heads, but they kept chanting even then.

"You can't resist, don't be that way. You will do whatever I say." Said the heads as they grew bodies out of the hole on the bottom of their heads.

"No no…..Why won't you just die!" said Mush.

Now there was 4 of them now and they walked slowly to him.

"Give me your soul, make my enemies suffer, let's play soccer with your head!"

They were now taking their heads off and the heads kept grow more bodies. Their endless multiplication made Mush scared.

"Give up , give in, do as we say! You must obey, you must obey."

Mush tried to run, but he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Just as they he fell the army of the girl came slowly to him.

"You can't resist, don't back away! You'll never win, we will have our way!"

Mush screamed as they jumped on him, he was quickly silenced. The only thing he could hear was the laughter of the girl ringing in is head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHA!"


	28. The Shy Guy Three Part 3

The Shy Guy Three Part 3

"No, I will look for information else where." said Mario

"Suit your self." Said the Red Shy Guy "The option will still be opened to you if you still want too..."

"Get out of here before I stomp you harder than I do goombas." Said Mario

"Hey, if your looking for a fight, you just found one." Said the Green Shy Guy.

"Now, look," Said the Red Shy Guy, "I don't want to have to resort to violence..."

"Oh COME ON! Lets mess this guy up! We've been practicing a lot, I know we can take him!"

"No, neither you or I will fight him lets go..."

Just as the Red Shy finished, the Green Shy Guy whispered something to him.

"Remember what Mario did? Remember when he said that your jokes were the worst jokes he had ever seen?"

The Red Shy Guy clenched his fist.

"And I know that you can't stand anyone saying that your jokes are in bad taste. He made a mockery of you, and nows your chance to make a mockery of him!

The Red Shy Guy Started to shake.

"No...We made a pact to fight only when need to. He hasn't done anything to hurt us..."

Then the Green Shy Guy said something to him that made him jump on Mario.

"Shy Guys are TOOO SHY to even make a joke..."

The Red Shy Guy jumped on Mario, punching him and screaming "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S SHY YOU MUSHROOM EATTING PRICK!"

!Batttle Start!

Opponents

Red Shy Guy:10 HP

Green Shy Guy 10 HP

Heroes

Blue Shy Guy:20 HP

Mario:20 HP

This is my battle system. The battle will be told by the anonymous announcer.

Al-rightly folks! We have a great show for you today! Today, we have a match against the infamous Mario and the bad Shy Guy Three! But, what is this...It seems that the Blue Shy Guy has gone over to Mario's side! I can't believe this folks but it seems that one of the Shy Guy Three's team has gone over to the light side! The other two seem pretty mad, especially that red one! He seems more red than a tomato!

Well, it seems that the Red Shy Guy has given Mario a present! Mario is shaking the box, I wonder whats inside it...Oh woow! The Box blown up in Mario's face! He lost 3 Hp.

"Hows That for a joke! HAHHA" said the Red Shy Guy.

"Now its my turn" said the Green Shy Guy

The Green Shy Guy has just took out what looks like a gun and he's pointing it at the blue fellow! "He shoots" Though he isn't that good at shooting, he just miss! Now its Mario and the blue fellows turn.

"Why are you helping me?" Said Mario

"I heard what they asked you," said the Blue Shy Guy "When I heard you say that you wouldn't do it, I knew I had just found a new partner."

"Wait," said Mario "You want to...partner up with me? But why?"

"Well those two have been making me their own lackey for too long. I want to do nice things instead of bad things, and I've heard you going to save Peach again, so if you let go with you, I'll tell you everything I know."


	29. The Shy Guy Three Final

"Alright," Said Mario "I'll let you come."

"Great!" Said the Blue Shy Guy with a smile "You wont regret this! Now, let's deal with these creeps."

Mario seems to be powering up his jump power! He's running at the red shy guy and wow! He just stomp that guy right into the ground. He lost 5 Hp points.

Wait, the blue fellow is glowing. And he just...did he just turn into Mario? Yes, he just did folks! A shy guy just turned into the famous plumber! Well, an't that the strangest thing I've ever seen. Now he seems to eatten something. It looks like a fire flower! He has both hands out and...He's charging up a Fire Bomb! Though it seems that the red one doesn't want that to happen! He running at him with full speed. "He runs and then Mario hits him in the gut with a hammer" Owwww, that's got to hurt! I don't think he will be eating for a while. It seem that the green fellow has just shot something at him! "Hits the blue guy in the neck" Well, it looks like lights out for him, that was an sleeping dart if I'm certain.

"He throws the charged up fire bomb at the two shy guys."

Well I'll be! He seems to be that fighting type to shake off a sleeping dart. And hot damn, thoses too are burning like like there were on the sun! They also seem to be running out of the fight! They just jumped into the water!

"Battle End, Mario gains a new partner! He also gains a new Power

New Power:Star Strike: You are able to summon a star from the sky and it hitting your opponents! It could give status effects at random."

The two jumped off the boat and into the water. Mario and the Blue Shy Guy laughed as they heard the curses they gave them while they were floating away.

"Finally, I'm free from those two idiots!" said the Blue Shy Guy "Thank you Mario, I'm truly honored to help you on your quest"

"It was nothing...Ummm, what's your name?"

"You can call me..."

What do you want to call him? DECIDE!


	30. Scroll Of Darkness Part 1

The Scroll of Darkness Part 1

The first person said a name, so he will be called Shane!

"Shane," He said, "you can call me Shane."

"Alright Shane, now would you mine telling me what Bowser was planning?" Said Mario

"Well, right before the day we got fired, Bowser had called us in to discuss an a mission with us. He said that we were to kidnap Peach and to make sure that we bring her RIGHT to him. When I asked why we were doing this, he yelled at me and said "That's none of your business minion! Now go prepare, you're going to be the biggest part of this mission so be ready!"

"As we left, I heard Bowser say something to Kamek. Something about a scroll. So, do to my curiosity, I tried to see what the scroll was. So, using my powers, I used my powers to change into Kamek. I entered Bowser's throne room and asked him if I could see the scroll. He asked me why, and I said that I needed to check something on it. So then he gave me a key and told me to go to the room next too him. "Make sure that NO ONE sees you. Got that?" he said. I nodded and went to the next room."

"As I entered the room, I noticed that it was barren, except for a light and a table with a box on it. It had a key hole, so I assumed that it hold the scroll inside. I opened it and saw a scroll inside.

"What was inside the scroll?" asked Mario.

"Let me finish my story. I will answer all of your questions at the end. Now, after I had read it, I told Bowser that I refused to kidnap Peach. This made he very mad. He seem very made at the time for some reason. He told me that I was fired. So was Green and Red."

"That seems to be pretty stupid to be fired over. He must of bin very mad"

"Well...We had a LOT of failed missions before, so I think he took it as the last straw."

"The weird thing about being fired from there is that he gives you 10 days to get out. He said it was for packing, saying goodbye, and to take sometime to look at the "the best job you ever had." On the 9th day, I had wanted to do something to get back at him, so I stole the scroll!" He said with a giggle. "I've kept it hidden for awhile and only a couple of days after I had got it, did I figure out what he wants with it. He wants to rule the world. And this scroll tells him how to use a ancient power to help him in his folly. I just looked at it now, and it said that one of people needed to help him was at his castle. When I heard that Peach was actually kidnapped, it didn't take me long to figure out who that person was."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mario said "This all sound a little to hard to believe, do you still even have the scroll?"

"Yes I do! I have it in my backpack." Shane opened his backpack and gave Mario the scroll. "Read it well and look at certain things in it. Then you will believe me."

Mario started to read the paper.

To who ever finds this who is pure of heart, go back now as this scroll contains darkness that will consume you. Though if the person that is reading this is not pure of heart, read on as you may find your hearts desire.

Dark and Light. Two very different things, and yet they have one thing in common. They are able to be used in ways no one can imagine. Most of us

don't have the means to harness the powers that it contains. Very few have the power to control Darkness or Light. Those are the 6 Heroes Of Light and the 3 Fair Maidens. Look at this people as keys to your power. But don't think that they are the only things need to control Darkness, as you also need the Huko Gem and the Dark Star. In World S the Dark Star and the Huko Gem was created. The watcher of Light and Darkness had made two stars and two gems. One to combat the other and one to control each other. Each were made in different places as if they were in reach of each other, they would go out of control. There is also two scrolls on who to use either or. You have found the Dark Star Scroll. These Scrolls were created to help the finding of these people as the magic of the scroll can tell the new heroes and fair maidens at any given time. It will also change the number of either if any one of them die. Don't worry though, as long as they don't all die, you will still be able to use the Dark Star. It was also made to give instructions on how to use them and the Stars. I hope you read them well for your sake and the world's.

The Six Heroes of Light and the 3 Fair Maidens were created during a tough time long ago. They were touched by the gods before birth and were given different titles and powers to define them. Use these titles to find them. Let us start with the Six Heroes. This will tell you their locations at any given time, though not their names.

Of Fairness:On a Boat

Of Shyness:On a Boat

Of Smartness:On a Boat

Of Bashfulness:Glitz City

Of Lightheartedness:Greenland

Of Kindheartedness:BloodStone

Now for the 3 Fair Maidens

With A Fair Heart:Bowser's Castle.

With A Forgiving Heart: Star Observatory

With A Shy Heart: Fire Village.

You will need all of them to be present at the Dark Star for it's full power to awaken. Also make sure that you have the Huko gem in your hand as if you don't two things could happen.

The Dark Star will explode and Darkness will cover the land.

The Evil Presence inside the gem will take over the Dark Star and use it how ever it pleases.

To put it plainly:

In Order To Activate The Dark Stars Power, You Will Need To Find the 3 Fair Maidens and The Six Heroes of Light. You Will Also Need The Huko Gem To Control The Dark Star. Once All Six Heroes And 3 Maidens Are Present, Their Powers Will Awaken The Dark Star's Powers. Whoever Wields The Dark Star Will Have The Power To Control All Who Oppose Him. You Will Be Able To Use Some Of The Dark Star's Powers Without The Huko Gem, If Have One Of The Fair Maidens Or The Six Heroes. Before Warned That If The Huko Gem Is Nowhere Near The Dark Star When All Are Present, The Dark Star Will Explode and Release A Horrible Darkness Over The Land. Also if the Huko Gem Is There But Not In Anyone's Hand, The Dark Evil Within It

Will Take Over The Dark Star.

I hope that you read this carefully and fully. For the love of gods, don't mess with this if you don't now how to! You have been Warned.


	31. Where Is It?

Where Is It?

"Where is it! Where the hell is it!" screamed the girl as she was ransacking the room next to the throne room. She was searching for the scroll that Bowser's dairy had mentioned.

"Don't tell me he put it somewhere else! I swear, I will tear down this whole castle inch by inch by inch

if I have to..."

The girl noticed the box on the table.

"Oh," she said as she fixed her hair. "It's probably in this box, though it looks locked."

The girl picked up the box and inspected it. It was Bowser's old pickybank when he was a kid. It had pictures of things he like on it, including pictures that he had "supposedly" bought from someone.

"I wonder...Aha! The big lug left it open!" she said as she opened the box. "Now, let us see that scroll...What is this?"

She picked up a note that read:

Bowser, if you're reading this, than by now you will probably will have burned this message by now, but if you have not, than I would like to let you know that I have figured out what you're doing, and I'm not going to let that come to pass. I hope that you enjoy this "going away present" that I have given you. Enjoy.

You Old Shy Guy Three Member: Shane

"..."

The girl was speechless, the thing that she need to finish her revenge had been stolen.

She then screamed

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	32. Scroll Of Darkness Part 2

Scroll Of Darkness Part 2

"Wait, does that mean that Peach..?"

"Yes," Said Shane, "The Dark Star is probably sucking the life out of her as we speak. He would probably be looking for the others, haven't I taken this."

"Will she be ok?" asked Mario.

"As far as I can tell, she may but if we don't do anything about this soon, she will probably be too weak to live and..."

Mario closed his eyes and shivered at the thought of her dying. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she died.

"I know that your hurting, but might I make a suggestion on how we can stop him." Said Shane.

Mario wiped a tear off his eyes and said, "We'd better tell the others. Come with me Shane, we have much to discuss."

As they walking towards the diner, Mario and Shane talked about the other heroes.

"So, Peach is one of the maidens?" asked Mario

"Seems so, but I guess that she would have other special things about her. Though what about the other Maidens." Said Shane

"Well, if one of them is at the Star Observatory, than that would mean that Rosalina is the second Maiden." Said Mario

"So that means that may be his next target. I heard that she would be appearing in Greenland in two days. Lucky we are going there." Said Shane

"And three of the heroes are on a boat, maybe this boat?" Said Mario

"Maybe, but let us see about Rosalina first, since we know more about her, it would be easier to get her help."

"Wait, why would we need her help? It just Bowser we are talking about, we shouldn't need any..."

"Mario, I know that you've fought Bowser lots of times," Said Shane "but I think this may be different."

"Why would you say that?" Said Mario

"Well, I think Bowser may be making a army with the Dark Star and I think they are more dangerous than they seem. One day, while I was going to lunch, I came across...A dead Goomba. Though when I had inspected him more, I had seen that the markings on his body were the looks of claw marks. I had informed Kamek about this, I heard herself say "Not again.". Also, my friend, Dusky, had ran away from the castle. I think he tested it's powers on him, and with fatal results." Said Shane

"So, might I suggest that we find all of the other heroes and maidens and confront Bowser. He may have used the Dark Star's powers already on himself and others, so we may need all of the fire power we can get to defeat him. But I have said enough, let us talk with your other companions


	33. Scroll Of Darkness Part 3

Scroll of Darkness Part 3

Shane and Mario enter the diner and notice Daisy and Luigi sitting at the end. Mario and Shane come up to them.

"Who this guy?" asked Luigi.

"Shane. He's...one of Bowser's old minions." Said Mario, "But don't worry, he's here to help us."

"Please to meet you." Said Shane as he and Mario say down. "We have plenty to discuss."

Shane explained everything to them. Luigi sat uneasily and Daisy put here hand over her mouth.

"So Bowser wants to take over the world? I thought he just wanted the Mushroom kingdom." Said Daisy.

"Well, it seems that he changed with time and now he wants more."

"So, what do we do? We can't take on an entire army by ourselves, especially if there capable of doing that." Said Luigi,

"I suggest that we look for the other heroes and maidens. They seem to have the power we need and with our combined strength, we could take him down." Said Shane

"But he already has Peach. He already has a lead on us." Said Daisy.

"But that doesn't mean that we can tie." Said Mario. "The second maiden, Rosalina, is coming to the same place we are, so we will get to her first before he does."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Luigi. "We might as well enjoy ourselves now while we're on here."

"Agreed." Said Shane.

"Well, I'm going back to my room for awhile." Said Shane "I will be there if you need me."

Shane got out of his chair and left the diner.

"Nice guy." Said Daisy "I wonder why he even joined Bowser."

"Well, what are you guys going to do?" Said Mario.

"Just enjoy our selves." Said Luigi "Also Daisy, could you come with me. I need to ask you something.

"In private."

Daisy and Luigi left Mario at the diner.

Well, I have been sitting on here for a while listening to this. I got to say, that guy seems pretty smart. Though he is one of the Heroes of Light.

"Wait," Said Mario "Shane is one of the heroes of light?"

"As are you and your brother. I will explain more when you go to bed. For now, just enjoy your self. You've earned it.


	34. A Proposal

A Proposal

Dasiy and Luigi walked out of the diner and did somethings. They went swimming, played valley ball, ect. When they were tired out, they started to walk back to their rooms. They stopped though,and looked at the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it" Said Daisy.

"Yeah..." Said Luigi.

Both didn't talk for a moment. They both wanted to say something, but couldn't. After what seems like 10 mins, Luigi was the one who broke the silence.

"I have been think for awhile now. It's been, what, 3 years since we've been together. I like you very much...and I...want to ask you something." Said Luigi.

"What?" Asked Daisy

"Well...I've been trying to think the best time and place to ask you this. And I thought that this would best place to ask you..."

"Ask me what Luigi?"

"Would you...Marry me."

Daisy looked at Luigi in shock.

"Marry...Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you Daisy. I want to make that official."

"But you would have to become the king of Sarasaland. Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking. There always a replacement if you die or leave right? So I was thinking that maybe, after all this is done, we could get married and go live somewhere quiet."

"But Luigi, the people..."

"Daisy, I know that you're tried of all of this. You have to go through so much stress that I think it's going to kill you."

Luigi took Daisy's hands and knelled down. "All I'm asking is to be with you. If you still want to rule, I will go with you, but I want you to be happy too. So, what do you want to do my Flower?"

!WARNING!

This is a ending like decision. This will change certain parts of the ending. If Daisy steps down as queen, than the replacement will take her place and change all the laws that she made. She will be happy, though what about her people? Though if you want her to stay as queen, she and Luigi will become the rulers of Sarasaland. Though all of the of her stress will stay and Luigi will have to help her.

What will you chose?


	35. Mush's Mission

Mush's Mission

Mush wakes up at about 3:30. He gets up and fells both dazed and confused.

"Man...What happened?"

"You fell asleep drunk, that's what happened." Said Dusky, who was standing by the door.

"Dusky? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping watch over you. After you killed Bowser, you drank a little and fell down like a rock. Our leader told me to take you here. I just came in to see how you're doing. You woke up just as I opened the door."

"So, Bowser...Gone?"

"Yup."

"But I don't remember ever doing..."

"It's probably the beer. You forget things when your drunk." Said Dusky.

Mush put his hand on his head. He felt like someone was drill a hole in his head.

"Oh, by the way. Our leader said that when you get over your hangover, you need to come to the thone room. Might I suggest that you do quickly, as I think she's in the "mood" right now."

Dusky left the room. Mush opened went to the bathroom room and opened a cupboard. He saw "Pain Reliever" and took two. He then went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Dusky entered the room.

"Feel better?" asked Dusky.

"Yeah," Said Mush "I took some pain relievers. I also made some coffee. Want any?"

"Nah, I just had some orange juice."

Mush drank his cup dry and him and Dusky talked for a bit.

"So, where is Bowser's body?" Asked Mush?

"Our leader took it out of the dungeon and buried him somewhere. I don't know where though."

"Well good riddance too him. Maybe now this place will finally get some peace."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I fell better, I'm going to see what she wants."

Mush got out of his chair and left for the throne room.

"Man, I knew that the Dark Star gave her that power, but whatever she did really screw him up."

Dusky took a sip of his orange juice.

"And I like it."

Mush entered the throne room and saw the girl pacing back and forth.

"You called?" said Mush

"Mush, there you are. Sleep well?" Said the girl

"Well, you should probably know that."

"Indeed. Now Mush, I want you to do something."

"And that would be?"

"I want you to travel to Greenland and seek out someone. He's called Shane. He has something that he stole from here, and I need it back, at all cost.

"I guess that I should think as this as my vacation?"

"Yes, in a way you could. When you find him, call me and tell me all about him. Who's he traveling with, what's he doing, even what color shirt he's wearing. Tell me everything. Got that?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, now go pack and be here in the next 5 hours."

Mush nodded and left the throne room to pack. Dusky came in after he left.

"Did he fell for it?" Asked the girl.

"Like a baby taking candy. I got to say, your methods are quite good. Might I touch the Dark Star?"

"In do time Dusky. Know, would you mind leaving. I have private matters to attend to."

"Yes leader." Said Dusky as he left the room.

The girl than opened the laptop that she had and looked that the news site called "Greenland News"

"Let us see whats happening their...Oh! This is just wonderful!"


	36. No Choice

No Choice

Mario went to his room and went to sleep early. He wanted to know more about the heroes from the god in his head.

Mario again found himself in a dark place.

Well, you here again. What do you want to know?

"For one, how are me, my brother, and Shane one of the 6 heroes?"

Your mother was one of the fair maidens, and your father was a hero. There has to be descendant to each one of heroes and maiden's no matter what. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, it just matters that you have a child. Shane's mother was also a maiden.

"And Peach and the others?"

Whether it by a father or mother, they were born has either a maiden or a hero. They will also have to bear a child or make one...depending on who's still alive or not.

"Does it matter how many there has to be?"

Not really. Though, I don't think having 10 people running around with that power is smart, is it?

"I guess not."

You also have to be with someone and have child, you have no choice in that matter, even if Peach dies. You have no choice.

"But, that's not fair! If she dies...I don't think I could find another..."

You will have to, if you don't than someone will find you and "make" you. Trust me, you don't want that to happen.

"But, isn't there going to come a time when it's not need to do this?"

Yes, though not for a while now. Deal with it Mario, if she dies you will have to find someone else, whether you like it or not.

"..."

I think I'll leave you alone now. You're free to tell the others, if you so wish to.

Good Night Mario

Should Mario Tell The Others?


	37. Sernie Part 1

Sernie Part 1

"Are you all packed?" Asked the girl as Mush entered the room. He held a suitcase in his hand.

"Yup, I'm ready. I have everything I need. Do you have my ticket?"

"Right here," Said Dusky as he handed Mush the ticket. "One Ticket to Greenland. I'm surprised how cheap it is to buy one."

"Now Mush, you must not tell anyone why you're here. Be as sneaky as possible. Make up stuff if you have to. I expect a report in the next 3 days. You got that?"

"Yup."Said Mush. "Well, I will be going now."

Mush left the room and and went outside the castle and made his way to the train station. He saw some wild life, and flowers, it reminded him of the dream he had, though he just shook his head a let the wind that was blowing make him forget about it. He entered the train station. He was a bit hungry, so he got some "Hand held Mushroom Pancakes". He handed the ticket to the Train Personal and entered and sat down to enjoy his pancakes.

Another person came through the same train door and sat down next to Mush. She was a toad, just like him. She was eating the same thing he was.

"Hello," She said.

"Hello" Said Mush.

"You like these things too?"

"Yeah, though I never really get the chance to eat any though. With work and stuff."

"Me too, lucky I'm on vacation. What about you? On a business trip?"

"Nah, I just got on vacation as well."

"Huh, must be a coincidence that we would meet on the same day huh."

"Yeah."

"So, whats your name?"

"You tell me first."

"I asked you first. So you got to tell me, than I tell you mine."

"Mush, Mush is my name. What's yours?"

"Sernie, nice to meet you."

They shook hands has the train came to life and started to make it's way to Greenland


	38. Answer

Answer.

The answers were sort of hit and miss. So, if I messed up and people don't like this, I will take it down and replace it with the other.

Daisy stood in silence for awhile. Luigi hands started to shake, he wanted to know right now her answer.

After what seemed like forever,

"I will marry you," Said Daisy, "Though...I want to stay queen. If I leave, things might turn bad and I don't want that to happen."

"Are you sure? You willing to take all the stress?" Said Luigi as he stood up.

"Yes," Said Daisy as she hugged him "As long as you're there with me, I can take it."

The sun settled under the waters as the two held each other.

"I wish I had a ring..."

"Don't you still have the flower that I gave you to keep safe? You can use that. If would fit with...well you know..."

"Come on, lets go back."

"Mind if I come to you're room for a while?" Said Daisy

"Well um...sure" Said Daisy

Daisy put out her hand and he took. As they entered the room, the sun had finally set on this perfect day...


	39. The Next Day

Next Day

Mario woke up, though not in any cheery way. The news he heard had made him very stressed. Though others were waking up happily. Shane woke up, feeling relief that the ones that had hurt him were gone and that he had found others to be with. Luigi and Daisy woke up together, ready to take on anything together.

They all meet at the same diner.

"You all seem very happy" Said Mario

"Well, a lot of things happened last night." Said Daisy "One of those things is something we would like to announce."

"What would that be?" said Mario.

"Were getting married!" Said Daisy as she hugged Luigi "Isn't that great!"

"Good for you!" Said Shane.

"Yeah...Good for you..." Said Mairo

Mario stirred his coffee, trying not to say what he wanted to say. The others looked at him weirdly. He eyes looked red, as if he was crying.

"Mario, whats wrong? Your eyes are red. What, were you crying last night?" Said Luigi

"Guys...There's something we have to discuss."

Mario had told them all of it. Including his powers, the god, the other heroes. Everything. Luigi and Daisy looked down, Shane had a look of discontent on his face. Mario didn't none the better.

"So...The reason for my power is that I'm one of the heroes?" Ask Shane.

"Yes, he said that your mother was a maiden." Said Mario, "Luigi, did you discover any of your powers?"

"...Yes" Said Luigi "I had a dream and...SOMEthings happen and a blue luma gave me my power. Apparently, I've the power to summon the weapon called "The Sword of the Stars. I haven't tested it yet though I think it's something good."

"So, I guess that things got a little more serious?" Asked Daisy.

"Yes. And Daisy, I know that you said that you could protect yourself, but I think it's best that..."

"I understand." Said Luigi "It's better that I stay behind in Greenland while you all do what you gotta do. And I don't want you to...Feel all that pain if I do die...and on top of that you have too..."

Daisy started to cry. Luigi took her out of the diner and took her back to her room and tried to calm her down.

"So...This all seems very unsettling." Said Shane. "Though, I think that we should look at the reality of things instead of the future of fantasy."

"Why is it that you keep looking forward? Wouldn't you want to stop and think of what could happen?"

"I'd rather just keep going and look at what's going to happen."

Mario moved unsettling. Something about Shane seemed different. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm JUST Fine. I'm has happy as can be. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and prepare."

Shane got out of his seat and left. He seemed to have made very anger by something. Mario was the only one left.

He took a sip of his coffee and ponder.

That didn't go well.

"It was a total nightmare. I think I should have waited to tell them."

Well, whats done is done. It's better not to wait.

"I guess. Though, it's going to be a long day today."

Just look on the bright side, Luigi already has the means to make his children.

"I don't think that's not a nice way to put it."

Well, that is how I put it. Know, go enjoy yourself. Just try and forget about it for the time being. I don't want you to get killed just because you can't live without Peach.

Mario looked down. He started to remember all the good times he had with her, try to get rid of his pain. After a while, he drank the last of his coffee and paid for the breakfast. He then exited the diner and spent the rest of the day lying in bed. Just listen to nothing but the sounds of kids playing and the whips of the water hitting the boat.


	40. Daisy's Decision

Daisy' Decision

Luigi hugged Daisy and they held each other for a while. When she had finally stopped, he asked if she wanted anything.

"Could you get me something to drink?"

"Sure" Said Luigi. He left her and went to get her something.

Daisy laid down and started to think. She was still crying a little, though she had to make a decision that she has been think about for a while. She wanted to come with them at the beginning, though with what she just heard, she was having second thoughts.

"If I go with them, I have the chance of being killed, though I think it would be better for Luigi if I did go, as he would worry about. Though...If I stay, I won't be in any danger, though I wouldn't know what happen to him until they come back. If he dies...than all of what happened last night would mean nothing."

"What should I Do!"


	41. I Will Go

I Will Go

"I will go. It would be better for him if I did. Though, I think I will tell him tomorrow. He both need rest for the things coming."

Daisy wiped her tears and waited for Luigi to come back.

"I'm back." Said Luigi as he enter the room, "And I got you a drink."

Luigi looked at Daisy and saw that her eyes were closed. She was also holding on to a pillow.

"I guess she better now."

Luigi set the drink down and sat by Daisy. He took the pillow away and laid down next to him. She grabbed him in a instant and he could hear a sigh of relief from here. He closed his eyes and the both went to sleep.


	42. Welcome To Greenland Part 1

Welcome to Green Land Part 1

"Another Day..."sigh"" Said Mario as he got out of bed.

Well, look on the bright side, you're still alive.

"Yeah, but I rather worry about Peach more than myself."

Why? You could be with anybody you want. Being with her a just a hassle.

"I don't care. We've been together for a long time. Nothing is going to change that."

Fine then. I'm just saying it's just a waste of time. Speaking of waste of time, you need to get up and get dressed. We will be arriving at Greenland in a couple of hours.

Mario put on another pair of his clothes and went to meet the others. He came to where they entered the boat and they started to see Greenland come into view.

Mario started to see Ships coming into port. He also saw miles of grass as he looked out at Greenland.

"I see where it get's it name." Said Luigi.

The Ship sound it's horn to sign that they have arrived. As they came into port, the loudspeaker came to life and the Captain said "We hope that you enjoy your stay at Greenland! And if you ever feel the need to travel again, you know where to go!"

Mario and the others stepped off the boat and started to walk towards the city.

"Hey look!" Said Daisy "It's a hotel!"

Mario looked up and saw the hotel. It looked as though it's be through a lot, with cracks in the wall, paint crusted. All the usual things you would see at a old hotel. Mario also looked at the sign hanging on the front wall.

"The Great Reef. Looks like it's a place for fisherman." Said Mario

"Well," Said Luigi as he picked up his bags "it's a start. Come on, I want to get settled as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, better to get started on our adventure now than later."

All of them picked up their bags a entered the The Great Reef.


	43. Sernie Part 2

I have not updated in such a long time. Sorry if people haven't seen anything for so long.

Sernie Part 2

The let go of their hands and they start talking about news.

"Did you hear that Princess Peach has been kidnapped again? I've lost count on how many times she's been kidnapped."

Mush shifted uncomfortably "Yeah, it's..weird right?"

"Well, not really. It's pretty common anyway."

There was another silence between them. They keep looking at each other, not say a word.

"We will be in Greenland in 10 mins!" Crackled the loudspeaker.

"Wow, were almost there already" Said Sernie "I guess this train is faster than it looks."

Sernie started to pick up her bags and stand up.

"I'm going to try and get in the front of one of these doors before people come running. You coming?"

"Yeah," Said Mush. "Just let me get my bags."

Mush picked up his bags and started to walk with Sernie to one of the doors. They stood there for about 5 mins until the train had come to a stop.

The train doors threw open, and all people on board started piling out of the train. Mush and Sernie had almosted tripped when trying to get off.

When things got settled, they started there way up the stairs and out of the subway.

"Let's see,"

Sernie had pulled out a map and started to examine it.

"If I'm right, we should be in the inner workings of Greenland. The more "Techy" part of the town if you know what I mean."

* * *

I'm sorry if I ended this abruptly, I will put the rest on here when I get the chance.

Sorry about not updating!


End file.
